Staying with the Flynn-Fletchers
by orchidrose295
Summary: It's Vivians birthday, and things take a turn for the worst when Isabella's Uncle comes to celebrate. Now, with no where to live, the Flynn-Fletchers decide to let Isabella live with them.
1. Chapter 1-Vivians Birthday

**Hey! This is the sequel to 'Lake of Romance'. You don't have to read that first to understand this story but I recommend it if you haven't yet. Disclaimer: I do not own PnF  
**

* * *

"Morning sleepy head." Vivian sang to her daughter, who came into the kitchen and just plonked herself onto a chair.

"Morning, Mama." Isabella greeted, trying to suppress a yawn.

"I have a surprise for you." Vivian beamed, giving Isabella a glass of apple juice. "Your uncle is coming over for my birthday!" Isabella started chocking on her apple juice.

"R…really? W…when?" The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Isabella stood up and trudged to the front door, still trying to stop herself from dying on her apple juice. Isabella opened the door and there stood all of her friends and their family, NOT dressed in pyjamas.

"Hey, Isabella." Phineas smiled, pecking her lips.

"Ah! Mi amigos! How are you? You've all grown so much since I've seen you!" Vivian cried.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" everyone outside cheered, showing the presents that they had got her. Vivian gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Thank you so much chicos and chicas!"

"Yeah, that means a lot to my mama." Isabella thanked, presenting her own present that she had got for her mother.

Vivian hugged her daughter and tried to have a group hug with everyone outside, but failed due to there being to many people. There was a car horn and a tall man exited from the red Cadillac cts.

"We'll take that as our cue to leave." Linda stated. "Have a great birthday, Vivian."

"Must you leave? I would love you guys to meet my brother!"

"Mama, I think they have a lot of important stuff to do today." Isabella mumbled.

"Isabella's right, we're going to visit Candace, Jeremy and baby Tiffany in Flora. We'll be back by seven though, so if you're in we'll pop in." Lawrence stated in his very British accent.

"Bye!" everyone said at the same time.

* * *

"Look, hermano. I am raising Isa fine! She's not going to turn out like you." Isabella heard her mum shout from in her room.

"She needs to know self defence and I can teach her! What if her boyfriend starts abusing her? She'll need to protect herself!"

"Isa being abused by good boy Phineas? Not a chance."

Isabella became scared, she heard a lot of crashes before suddenly a loud BANG like from a…. Isabella gasped and raced downstairs, seeing blood and chunks of something pink splattered against the walls, floor and her uncle. "M…mama?" Isabella chocked, seeing her mother lying on the floor-dead. "You MONSTER!" Isabella screamed, rushing over the the phone.

Her uncle growled, grabbing her hair and pulling her back. He grabbed a knife from his pocket and started cutting her face and arms, before simply digging the blade into her shoulder and keeping it there. "Now…" her uncle smirked, finding Isabella's mobile and smashing it into pieces. "go into your room like a good girl and stay there."

Isabella did what she was told, running upstairs and shutting the door as quickly as possible. "That's why she needs to learn to protect herself." She heard her uncle hiss to no one in particular. Isabella smiled slightly. She was glad that he hadn't come into her room. She found her extra mobile phone and dialled 911.

Downstairs, her uncle was busy trying to figure out how to use the gas stove, since he was hungry. No sooner had he turned the gas on did he hear sirens. _Shit! Isabella's so dead. _he started to panic, his hand slipping on the knob, making the fire become higher, burning the wood that was near it. Soon the house started to combust since it was a wooden house.

He started to panic even more, before leaping out of the back door and jumping over any fence in his way.

* * *

"Hey, mum? Why is there sirens so close to our house?" Phineas asked. "And why is it so bright outside?"

"Probably just a simple house fire." Linda replied.

"Darling, those are police sirens, not fire fighter sirens." Lawrence commented.

"Why don't we have a look, Ferb?"

Ferb remained silent and nodded his head. He followed Phineas outside, Linda and Lawrence following close behind. They all gasp at the sight of the Garcia-Shapiro house on fire.

They all ran over to a police officer who was watching a comrade carry Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's body from the house. "What's going on, officer?" Linda wondered.

"Well, we got a call from someone saying that there was a shooting and the house was on fire. This is where we were told to go."

The ambulance and fire trucks arrived not a second later. Vivian's body was put in the ambulance and the fire fighters unravelled the hoses.

"Is that everyone?" The police officer the Flynn-Fletcher's just questioned shouted.

"Yeah, just this poor woman." An officer replied.

"What?! That can't be true!" Phineas cried. "There's also Isabella who lives here!" And with that, Phineas ran inside the house and upstairs, followed by a fire man.

Upstairs, Phineas found Isabella crying or her bed, the only thing that hadn't caught on fire because it was metal. Phineas looked up and saw that the roof above Isabella was about to break. "Isabella!"

"Phineas!" Phineas jumped onto the bed and pushed Isabella down, using his body as a human shield. The pieces of debris fell onto Phineas' back, creating a painful burn. Phineas didn't care.

The fire fighter pushed the debris off of Phineas and helped the couple outside. "Phineas!" His family cried. "Isabella!" They hugged the pair, making them both cry in pain from the knife and the burn.

"What are you standing around for?! These two need to go to the hospital!" Ferb snapped, making everyone look at him as if he was crazy. "Well?!" The paramedics ushered Phineas and Isabella into the ambulance, not wanting to be shouted at again by a 13 year old.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

Phineas smiled as he led Isabella into Candace's room, where it had had a makeover since Isabella had been in the hospital recovering. It had purple walls and a black floor with a pink fluffy rug in the centre, a computer and black desk in the corner, one of those fancy bunk beds with a sofa underneath, a chestnut brown chest of draws and a pink bookshelf filled with an assortment of books and a 42" flat screen TV hung on the wall above the bookshelf.

"I…it's beautiful!" Isabella breathed, hugging Phineas.

He hugged her back and smiled. "Welcome to your new home, Isabella." They both shared a kiss on the lips before Phineas gave her a tour of her new room and all the cool new technological advancements that were in the room.

"Like the new room?" Ferb asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Isabella gave Ferb a friendly hug which he accepted. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I know it isn't exciting exactly but… it just shows how the two stories are sort of linked and how Isabella now lives with the Flynn-Fletcher's.**


	2. Chapter 2-Day 1

**Here's the next chapter. If any of you have any ideas about what the boys should do for a day please PM me. This story with go on for a while and it'll be 1 chapter=1 day. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Phineas, Ferb, Isabella! Breakfast is ready!" Linda called to the three, who raced down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"Pancakes!" Phineas and Isabella cheered, sitting down at the table and adding toppings like strawberries and syrup.

Ferb took a more slower approach. "Thank you, mum."

"Don't sweat it sweetie." Linda smiled, ruffling Ferb's hair. "So, Isabella. How'd you sleep?"

"Well, at first it felt weird because I'm in a new room but once I got used to it I fell straight asleep."

"That's good to hear."

"Morning boys and Isabella." Lawrence yawned, coming out of the garage covered in old and dust.

"Morning!" They replied.

"What happened to you, dad?" Phineas asked.

"Oh just thought I'd give the old car a quick check up before I send it off."

"What? Lawrence? We aren't getting a new car, are we?"

"Well I thought it would be nice to get a new car. Out with the old and in with the new."

"Ferb, Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today. Hey, dad. We could make you a new car if you want."

"Aren't you a little bit too young to make your own car?" Lawrence asked. He knew about Phineas and Ferb's crazy inventions but he was fine with it. Linda on the other hand wasn't so fine with it.

"As long as you don blow up the garage like you did when trying to build a gem incubator. Or ruin my flowers if you decide to do it outside. Just don't hurt yourselves."

"Great! Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

Ferb pointed to Perry asleep in his platypus bed.

"There he is, Phineas." Isabella answered, pointing to said platypus.

"I meant to ask, did Pinky survive?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, he did. He wasn't feeling very well so I left him at the vets. I'll need to pick him up today."

"Did you notice the dog bed in your room?" Ferb wondered.

"Yes, yes I did. Those pancakes were amazing!" Isabella giggled.

"Well, we had better get started on the car. Did you order the parts?" Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up. Isabella just nodded, knowing what Phineas was going to ask her.

"They said they'll be over in an hour."

"Enough time for you guys to get changed." Linda smiled.

* * *

"Aren't you guys a little bit to old to continue building things every summer?"

"I don't know, Jerry. We like it. Why have you stayed in the same job for 3 years?" Phineas questioned.

Jerry the delivery man tried to hiss like a cat but failed and started to choke slightly.

"What's his problem!" Isabella mumbled.

* * *

"Well gang, we're all ready to start building." Ferb explained, mixing things up a little.

"Do you know what sort of car your father would like?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, he's always looking at this BMW X6 car whenever we go shopping." Phineas explained.

"What about colour?" Django wondered.

"How about white with a black stripe going across the bonnet, roof and boot compartment?" Vanessa suggested.

"That settles that part but what about the inside colour?" Irving questioned.

"How about a light blue, kinda like Perry fur only more blue than green." Buford replied.

"Speaking of Perry, where is he?" The Fireside Girls pondered at the same time.

"That's not how it's done!" Phineas cried, upset that they got a very famous line wrong.

They gulped. "Hey, where's Perry?" They corrected.

"Much better." Phineas smiled in approval. Isabella just rolled her eyes before kissing Phineas on the cheek quickly.

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!**

Doofenshmirtz looked at his watch impatiently, tapping the glass to make it go faster. "Perry the Platypus is very late, isn't he, father?" Norm spoke up, watching his creator sigh in frustration.

"Okay, two things, Norm! Number one! Yes, yes he is. Number 2! I am NOT your father." Heinz snapped.

"You are my father, so to speak. You build me and you have my 'Created Certificate'."

Heinz whipped around to face Norm. "A stupid piece of paper doesn't-!" Doof started but was cut of by a loud crack. He spun round again. "Ah Perry the Platypus! What a late surprise I mean seriously, who shows up forty seconds late to foil an evil plan? You, that's who." Perry rolled his eyes. "Do you like my alarm clock trap?"

"Ngrgrgrgrgrg!" Perry chattered.

"Why you ask?!" Perry shook his head. "Oh, then what did you say?" Perry sighed. He was going to be late home tonight.

* * *

The boys got to work on the car and were finished in less than an hour. "Hey, dad! Check out your new car!" Phineas called. Lawrence came out to the car a few seconds later and stared at it, wide eyed.

"It's amazing, boys."

"The radio doesn't work though." Katie sighed, hanging her head in shame. As if Katie had magic powers, a green ray hit the dashboard, making the radio turn on.

"You were saying, Katie?" Isabella smirked.

"Oh, there you are, Perry."

* * *

**_A few minutes earlier…_**

Perry had had enough of Doofenshmirtz trying to guess what he said so just simply swatted his beaver tail until the trap fell into two parts.

The two started fighting whilst Doofenshmirtz explained his new evil scheme. "You know what annoys me more than Norm, Perry the Platypus?"

Norm heard this and just ran into his "bedroom" and placed the headphones that Vanessa had given to him into his metal ears.

"It's the annoying music of car radios! Like whenever you're walking along the street having a nice day and suddenly a car comes past you and the have their music on full volume and it has all this swearing or it's too fast to understand and that ruins your walk?" Perry had to actually agree with Doof there. It disturbed his sleep in the front garden.

Perry walked over to the crazy contraption an read the plaque. 'Break-Cars-Radio-Inator!' Worst name ever. Perry pressed the button that said 'fire', then he pressed the 'self destruct button' and jumped out of the window.

"Curse you yet thank you Perry the Platypus!"


	3. Chapter 3-Day 2

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy and a big thanks to: Phineasrules69, Sydneyt6 and LadyBookworm18 for the nice reviews! :D**

* * *

Isabella yawned, rolling off of the sofa. "Huh? What? I'm awake! I'm awake! Oh, I fell asleep on the sofa…." Isabella yawned again and looked out of the window that overlooked the garden. Everyone was there looking at some blueprints.

It was nice to see everyone up so early. She smiled and looked over towards the large clock that hung on her wall. "What the?! It's already lunch time!" Isabella started to panic, frantically running around her room and throwing on her usual clothes and brushing her hair quickly. She ran down the stairs, trying to place the bow neatly on her head.

"Good afternoon, Isabella." Lawrence mumbled, not taking his eyes off of his newspaper.

"Afternoon!" Isabella called, bursting out of the sliding doors. Isabella was panting after running a lot.

"Hey, Chief!" The Fireside Girls greeted.

"See someone FINALLY woke up!" Buford grumbled.

"Watcha doin'?" Isabella sang.

"Trying to figure out what to do today. We have so many blueprints!" Phineas moaned. Isabella giggled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Don't get all stressy at the blueprints." Vanessa snickered.

"Why don't we do something…" Baljeet gulped. "…normal?"

Everyone looked at him shocked. "What is this 'thing' you call normal?" Irving growled.

"What do you suggest, Baljeet? And Buford, please stop giving Baljeet a wedgie!" Ferb spoke up.

Buford put Baljeet down. "I-I suggest a picnic in the park."

"You know, that doesn't actually sound half bad…." Adyson mused.

"Well then… we'll have a picnic!"

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz is looking at the water fountain!**

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! I wasn't expecting you today so no trap but…" Doofenshmirtz picked up Perry and and placed him hight up in a tree. "…that'll do. Okay so, my latest scheme is to make all the picnics in the park horrible. And why is that, Doof? Well it's because Roger is having a special commemorative picnic to celebrate his win at becoming mayor for another four more years. If I make his picnic terrible then the people who were invited will think that he's a horrible cook!"

"Ngrgrgrgrgr!" Perry chattered.

"Well, Perry the Platypus, I was going to do the 'pigeon goo all over him' scheme but I've already done it! I don't like to repeat myself…." Perry rolled his eyes. "What! Repeating what I say it different to repeating what I do! You always repeat your 'krrrr' or whatever thing!"

"Ngrgrgrgr!"

"See? My point exactly!"

* * *

The gang made it to the park in no time flat. "Ferb, wasn't Perry in your hands a minute ago?" Gretchen asked.

"Where's Perry?" Milly questioned.

"He'll find us, he always does. Lets just enjoy a normal picnic!" Phineas cried. He was twitching slightly.

"You want to build something, don't you?" Isabella giggled.

"Who's to say I haven't?"

"Well then whatever you've built you want to use it." Phineas nodded his head like a mad man. Isabella started to laugh and she kisses his nose.

"I bet you'll get to use it soon." Ferb smiled, overhearing their conversation. The couple notice that Ferb and Vanessa were holding hands.

"Nice!" Phineas whistled. Ferb put his thumbs up in response.

"This is going to be the best picnic ever!" Baljeet laughed. Buford smirked and gave Baljeet a noogie."I must rephrase what I just said. This is going to be the wettest picnic ever."

"No need to thank me!" Ginger and Katie sighed.

"You know, you make us being your girlfriends a lot harder than it needs to be." Katie and Ginger groaned, pulling on both of the boys ears.

* * *

"So, Perry the Platypus, is that a good plan or should I actually do the pigeon goo plan? I'm not so sure…." Doof gave Perry an evil smirk and the speakers around the park boomed, signalling that the picnic was going to start. Doof grabbed Perry from the tree and carried him like a piece of luggage. As him and Doof walked towards Roger they passed Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey Ferb, that pharmacist put a fedora on a platypus! Does he know that they don't do much?" Perry overheard Phineas say. He watched as Ferb just shrugged his shoulder.

"Why do people always associate a lab coat for a pharmacists coat? Ooooohhhh! That gives me a new idea for a scheme!"

"People of Danville! Thank you for electing me, Roger Doofenshmirtz, as the next mayor of Danville!" Roger announced. A cheer went all around the park. "Now, it's time for the mayor of all of the Tri-State Area to each the special picnic that I made for him!"

Doofenshmirtz took this as his opportunity to fire up his new inator, the Picnic-Destroyer-Inator! He dropped Perry quickly in order to use the inator. Perry kicked Doofs hand, redirecting the green ray to hit a picnic belonging to a tall man with black hair and a belt full of tools.

"Oh pigeon goo! Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doof screamed, running away from the now pissed off man.

The gang saw this and Phineas noticed Isabella flinch at the sight of the tall man. Phineas hugged Isabella tightly, stroking her hair slightly. "It's alright, all your friends are here…." Phineas soothed. Isabella hugged him back tightly.

"Hey, Phineas! Why did you bring this rope?" Django called.

Phineas smiled, lifting his head up slightly to face Django and the rope. "Tug-of-war."

Everyone cheered and split themselves into teams, which seemed to be boys vs girls with a few other children who were around joined in so the teams would be fair.

The score: Boys:3 Girls:4. There was a penalty game for the loosers, get hit with water balloons and water pistols. Of course, it wasn't exactly a punishment due to the heat, but at least the girls had a fair chance of getting the boys.

* * *

Isabella yawned as she snuggled into Phineas' chest. They were sitting on the sofa underneath her bed watching Despicable Me 2. Ferb and Vanessa were sitting next to them in the same position. Perry and Pinky were curled up next to each other on the pink fluffy rug.

"As normal as today was, it was pretty fun!" Phineas smiled.

"Yeah!" Isabella, Ferb and Vanessa agreed.


	4. Chapter 4-Day 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ferb started to stir from his sleep. He looked at his alarm clock to see the time. "Five o'clock, huh? Might as well make a move to pick up Candace…" Ferb mumbled as he trudged out of bed and walked towards his chest of draws. He changed into his usual attire and simply ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ferb?" Phineas mumbled, staring slightly at his brother. "You picking up Candace?" Ferb nodded. "See ya later."

"See ya." Ferb grumbled, walking down the stairs and into his car. Yes, his car.

"Psst! Phineas! Are you awake?" Isabella hissed.

"Vaguely." Phineas murmured.

"Good! Get out of bed!"

"Isabella! It's frickin' five o'clock in the morning!"

Isabella giggled. "I changed the time on the clock. It's actually eight o'clock."

"WHAT?!" Phineas panicked, tripping over Perry as he tried to get out of bed.

He threw his t-shirt over his face, getting it stuck on over his nose. He grumbled as he walked around blindly, trying to find his trousers. He felt something on the floor and just pulled it over his legs.

Isabella burst out laughing. "What?" Phineas snapped. He pulled over his shirt completely to see he had pit Isabella's pink skirt on.

"Pink is sooo not your colour!" Isabella snickered. Isabella knew Phineas was in a bad mood now. "Here." She passed him his trousers. He gave a small glare before kissing her on the cheek. "You love me really." Isabella grinned.

"Yes, yes I do. Why did you set the alarm clock early?"

"I don't know, it seemed fun."

* * *

"Okay so… does everyone know what they are doing?" Phineas asked, looking over the blueprints.

"Not a clue." Everyone mumbled.

Phineas sighed and showed everyone the plan.

Buford and Baljeet: buy bowling balls

Isabella, Phineas, Vanessa: get supplies and presents

Django and Adyson: making and handing out invitations

Fireside Girls: distract Ferb when he gets back.

"Hey! What about me?!" Irving moaned.

"Um… you can… get the food?" Phineas suggested. "NOW does everyone know what to do?"

"Yup!" They cheered, before going off in separate directions.

"Ferb's going to love his 14th birthday party!" Isabella squealed.

"Yeah, Ferb loves bowling and being with friends and family. Perry snored loudly from underneath the tree. _No Doofenshmirtz… _Perry thought, a small smile appearing on his face.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Ferb!" Candace cheered, passing him a large green box with a light blue bow.

"Dadadadadadada!" Tiffany squealed, pulling gently on Ferbs nose.

"Thank you Candace, Jeremy and baby Tiffany." Ferb thanked, opening the box to reveal a picture frame without a photo.

"Since we're coming down to Danville to celebrate your birthday, we thought that we would get you a picture frame and then we'll take a picture today and you can put it in this frame." Jeremy explained.

"Dadadada?" Tiffany mumbled, sticking her toes in her mouth.

"Are you ready to leave?" Ferb asked. Candace and Jeremy exchanged quick glances. They knew about the surprise that Phineas was holding for his stepbrother, which would be finished at around four o'clock. The time now was half ten, so they had ages. "Um, hello?"

"Oh sorry, Ferb. We were deep in thought. We aren't ready to leave yet because we need to go shopping for more nappies and baby food." Candace lied, thinking on the spot. Jeremy didn't know it was a lie.

"But we have enough in the cupboards."

"Lets go then."

They all got into Ferbs car and started to make the two hour drive towards Danville.

* * *

Back in Danville, everything was ready except for presents and food. The food was being cooked by Linda and Phineas, Isabella and Vanessa hadn't decided on a good enough present.

"How about a new toolbox with new tools inside?" Isabella suggested.

"That's not bad, but I've been feeling that Ferb has started to loose interest in inventing and building." Phineas replied. The three sighed. It had been like that all day.

"Well, what is he starting to get interested in?" Vanessa asked.

"I think its medicine and all that medical stuff."

"So he wants to be a doctor?"

"Yes. I mean no. Maybe?"

"I've noticed him reading medical books every now and then. It was above his eyes when I came in to change the time on your alarm clock." Isabella explained.

"Which buggered up my mental clock, by the way!" Phineas snapped. "I KNEW my brain was correct when I woke up at seven and the alarm clock said four! Note to self… hide all the alarm clocks from Isabella."

Vanessa laughed slightly. She had no idea what they were talking about. How could a conversation about medics turn into a conversation about alarm clocks? "So we're going to get him a medical book?"

"Yes, yes we are."

* * *

"Ferb's home!" Adyson cried from the bush that she was hiding in.

"Quick! Execute plan PLOP!" Ginger instructed, grabbing some oranges and throwing them at the wind shield.

"AHHH! Raining oranges!" Candace screamed from inside the car.

"Keep throwing girls!" Milly laughed.

"We should do this more often!" Holly giggled.

"Yeah!" Gretchen agreed. They kept throwing oranges. "Quick! We're out of ammo! Plan CHOC!"

The Fireside girls reached behind them and grabbed on the chocolate sauce bottles and squeezed them, getting the sauce all over the car.

"Look! The doors and tires are getting stuck!" Ginger pointed out.

"Girls, we've done our job." They all squealed and high fived each other.

"Wait for me!" Buford called from the roof.

"What ARE you doing, Bufy?" Katie called, putting her hands on her hips.

"Baljeet? Why are you taped to 'Bufys' belly?" Ginger cried.

"Hey! Only Katie can call me Bufy!"

"I do not quite know, Ginger. He said he had a plan."

"Oh yeah! BELLY FLOP!" Buford shouted, doing a belly flop onto the cars roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Baljeet screamed before being sandwiched in between Buford and the roof.

"Best. Plan. Ever." The Fireside Girls mumbled sarcastically, clapping their hands slowly.

"Thank you!" Buford managed to say, putting his thumb up.

"How can you be the girlfriend of a dumb ass like him?" Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly and Milly asked Katie, pointing to said man to add an effect.

"You learn to ignore it." Katie replied.

"Thanks, Katie!" Buford yet again managed to say, waving both of his hands.

* * *

**An hour later…**

"Happy birthday, Ferb!" Everyone in the back garden cheered, showing the presents that they had got for Ferb.

"Thank you, everyone!" Ferb thanked. "You even built a bowling alley!"

"It was Isabella's idea." Phineas pointed out.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. She changed your alarm clock." Ferb apologised.

"I know she did." Phineas mumbled.

"Um… pointy nosed kid?" A man's voice called.

"Yes?"

"Why does your platypus hate me?" It was Doofenshmirtz. He lifted up his left arm to reveal Perry holding onto the sleeve.

"That's his way of showing that he likes you." and with that, Phineas left to join his stepbrother in a game of bowling.

"Sign of affection?! His teeth are digging into my skin!" Doofenshmirtz squeaked, trying to shake the platypus off.

_You're ruining my day off! _Perry thought, digging deeper into Doofs skin.

"This is why I hate platypuses…." Doof grumbled, running round in a small circle to see if Perry would let go, which he didn't.

"Sorry about my dad, Phineas. He doesn't have very good luck with platypi."

"No problem."

"Hey, Ferb. Here!" Isabella grinned, giving Ferb a green box with an orange bow on top.

"Thanks, Izzy." Ferb smiled, hugging Isabella with his free hand.

"Go on then, open it."

Ferb opened the present to reveal a stethoscope.

"A stethoscope?"

"Yeah!" Ferb smiled and Isabella a proper hug.

* * *

"So…Ferb? How was your fourteenth birthday?" Vanessa asked, kissing Ferb on the nose.

"It was amazing! Loved the idea about bowling, I have a picture for my new picture frame and I got a lot of medical stuff!" Ferb smiled, pecking Vanessa on the lips.

"Glad you liked it." The three cried.

"The one thing that strikes me in this photo is your dad and Perry." Ferb mused, showing the photo.

Doofenshmirtz was at the back, pain in his eyes and his mouth was shaped as if he was screaming and Perry was looking angrily at him, his mouth around Doofenshmirtz's left hand with a little bit of blood.

"I don't think Perry likes your dad, Vanessa." Isabella giggled. The four looked at Perry who was asleep on top of the TV.

"Maybe that's where he disappears. To go and give your dad a bad time, Vanessa."

Vanessa coughed nervously. "You think?"


	5. Chapter 5-Day 5

**I want to thank everyone who has given me nice reviews! It's because of you guys I continue to write so… THANKS! :D This is going to be the last chapter since if I don't stop soon it will go on forever and I'm running out of ideas.**

* * *

**A few days after Ferb's birthday…**

"Hey, sis! What are you doing here in Danville?" Phineas asked his sister who was sitting on the sofa next to Jeremy. Tiffany was being cradled by Isabella.

"Well, me and Jeremy haven't been on our honeymoon yet and we're going to go today for a couple of days. Unfortunately, the babysitter cancelled on us so we came to drop off Tiffany with mum." Candace explained.

"Mum and Dad have gone out for the day and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Ferb spoke up. He had been reading the medical book that Vanessa got him all morning.

"Dadadada!" Tiffany squealed, giggling at Isabella since she was making funny faces.

"She's so cute!" Isabella smiled, tossing Tiffany in the air slightly.

"She's not cute when she's in a grumpy mood." Jeremy warned. "We'd better make a move, Honey. We'll be late for the plane."

"Can't wait to go to go to LA!" Candace cried.

The parents said goodbye to their daughter and left. As soon as they left, Tiffany started crying.

"Give her to me, Isabella." Vanessa ordered, taking Tiffany away from Isabella and rocking her back and forth slowly. Tiffany started to cry even louder.

"Maybe she's hungry?!" Phineas shouted over her cries.

"Or she needs her nappy to be changed!" Ferb replied.

Isabella sighed. Boys are so clueless when it comes to babies. "Phineas, make a cot that rocks backwards and forwards slowly." Isabella instructed, taking Tiffany away from Vanessa. As Phineas, Ferb and Vanessa worked on the cot to get it built quicker Isabella sang nursery rhymes to the baby. _If I remember correctly, this is how mum used to get me to stop crying…_

* * *

The boys and Vanessa had now finished. "Isabella we're-." Phineas started but was cut off by Isabella shushing him.

"She's finally asleep!" Isabella whispered. She stood up slowly and walked towards the cot and placed Tiffany into the cot.

"You are really good at taking care of kids, Izzy." Phineas commented.

"Well, I learnt it from my mum." Isabella smiled.

_I'm so proud of my little Isa_…

"Did you say something?" Isabella asked.

"Nope." The three replied.

"Huh…. For a second then I thought I heard my mums voice. Thought it was one of you impersonating it."

_It may only be a month and I bit since I've seen you… but you have grown into such a woman. Keep living for me and soon we shall see each other again. But for now, have fun with your friends._

Isabella smiled, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "I will, Mama." Phineas hugged Isabella and wiped the tears off of her face. Vanessa and Ferb joined in with the hug.

"I'm sure your mum is very proud of you for staying strong, Izzy." Ferb mumbled.

"I know she is, she told me." Isabella sniffed.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, yes I do. But, I'll see her again, just not any time soon. Your life is precious, not something to be thrown away so easily."

"Like Timon and Pumba say, Hakuna Matata." Phineas grinned.

"Hakuna Matata." The four repeated, smiling at each other.

Even though Isabella wouldn't see her mum for a while, staying with the Flynn-Fletcher's something she will get used to.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but I thought it would be a nice end to this fanfiction. So, that was Staying With The Flynn-Fletcher's! Hope you guys liked it! I'm thinking of doing a Phineas and Ferb/Sonic The Hedgehog crossover. I don't know if I should or not but please let me know if you want me too :)  
**


End file.
